blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 (Doctor Who)
Season 2 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]]'' began airing with Planet of Giants on 31 October 1964 and concluded with The Time Meddler on 24 July 1965. It featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, William Russell as Ian Chesterton, Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Wright, Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman, Maureen O'Brien as Vicki Pallister and Peter Purves as Steven Taylor. Overview To be added Cast Main * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Vicki Pallister - Maureen O'Brien * Steven Taylor - Peter Purves Supporting * The Monk - Peter Butterworth * Dalek Voices - Peter Hawkins, David Graham * Forester - Alan Tilvern * Smithers - Reginald Barratt * Arnold Farrow - Frank Crawshaw * Carl Tyler - Bernard Kay * David Campbell - Peter Fraser * Dortmun - Alan Judd * Jenny - Ann Davies * Larry Madison - Graham Rigby * Wells - Nicholas Smith * The Slyther - Nicholas Evans * Bennett - Ray Barrett * Sevcheria - Derek Sydney * Maximus Pettulian - Bart Allison * Ascaris - Barry Jackson * Delos - Peter Diamond * Tavius - Michael Peake * Nero - Derek Francis * Tigilinus - Brian Proudfoot * Poppaea - Kay Patrick * Hrostar - Arne Gordon * Vrestin - Roslyn De Winter * Prapillus - Jolyon Booth * Hlynia - Jocelyn Birdsall * Hilio - Martin Jarvis * Voice of the Animus - Catherine Fleming * Richard the Lionheart - Julian Glover * William des Preaux - John Flint * El Akir - Walter Randall * Saladin - Bernard Kay * Joanna - Jean Marsh * Haroun ed-Din - George Little * Ibrahim - Tutte Lemkow * Lobos - Richard Shaw * Morok commander - Ivor Salter * Morok Guard - Peter Diamond * Tor - Jeremy Bulloch * Sita - Peter Sanders * Dako - Peter Craze * Abraham Lincoln - Robert Marsden * Francis Bacon - Roger Hammond * Queen Elizabeth I - Vivienne Bennett * William Shakespeare - Hugh Walters * Mire Beast - Jack Pitt * Morton Dill - Peter Purves * Benjamin Briggs - David Blake Kelly * Albert C. Richardson - Dennis Chinnery * Frankenstein - John Maxim * Count Dracula - Malcolm Rogers * Robot Dr Who - Edmund Warwick * Edith - Alethea Charlton * Wulnoth - Michael Miller * Eldred - Peter Russell * Ulf - Norman Hartley * Sven - David Anderson Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 10.5 million * Highest: 13.5 million (The Web Planet episode 1 - "The Web Planet") * Lowest: 7.7 million (The Time Meddler episode 3 - "A Battle of Wits") Missing episodes * Total Episodes: 39 * Missing Episodes: 2 * Complete Serials: 8 * Incomplete Serials: 1 External Links * Official Planet of Giants page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Dalek Invasion of Earth page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Rescue page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Romans page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Web Planet page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Crusade page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Space Museum page on Doctor Who website * Official The Chase page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Time Meddler page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:First Doctor Seasons